Z is for Zeus
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: This is the last one. It's mostly with Zeus, but it reference the first series of Percy Jackson a bit, so I used that. Enjoy!


This is the last one!

Own Nothing!

One-Shot

Z is for Zeus

* * *

><p>Darcy walked down the Brooklyn Bridge before stopping and leaning up against the railing, looking over the ever shifting waters. She sighed and pulled her jacket closer as she tried to fight off the cold winds. The sun had started to set ten minutes ago and she could feel the air shift around her as she shivered. "I am elated that you decided to meet with me." A man stated as he stopped next to her. "Your mother said you had stopped speaking with her two months ago, I wasn't sure if you would agree to meet with me or not."<p>

Darcy pursed her chapped lips against the cold as she continued to look out onto the water and the city. "I heard you have been busy."

"So have you." He replied, voice crisp and sharp like the air around her.

Darcy turned and looked at him. "I'm here, what do you want?"

He gave her a stare. "I want what every Father wants."

"But you're not." Darcy whispered as she turned back to the view of the water. "You're not like every other Father." She ran her fingers through her hair. "I am so tired of doing this. I can't keep living like I'm waiting for you to forgive me." She looked at him. "And I shouldn't."

"I did what was best for you." He stated as he stare down at her. "My brothers would have wanted you dead, Cronus would have wanted you to aide him in battle."

"I am over two thousand years old Father." Darcy fought back the tears. "I am allowed to fall from the mountain once in a while." She glanced over her shoulder to the Empire State building. She looked back at him. "I cannot be punished for falling in love with a Mortal when you do it all the god damn time."

"You will hold your tongue." He glared at her. "I allowed you your freedom this last century but I will not allow you to disobey my orders again."

She turned to fully glare up at him and shook her head. "No, I am not a child. If I chose to serve another, it is of my own choice, my own reasoning. I will never do anything to spite you Father but I will not bend to your will." She stood her ground. "You cannot expect me to be your general for all of eternity when I will walk this Earth for just as long."

He frowned as he looked at her. "So you choose to disobey me to follow one of your mortals around?"

"I am a small god, hardly worth mentioning in any works. But yes. There are heroes here Father, not of Olympic blood, that should be guided and protected." She gave a small shrug and smiled as the last of the light from the sun slipped beneath the horizon. "I sometimes forget that my punishment was to never fall in love again, to never feel its warmth brush against my heart. But there are other loves Father. And I feel those just as much." She looked back up at him. "The great king of Olympus can't take that away from me."

Zeus sighed as he watched his daughter. "You still have another century of punishment to endure."

"Then I'll endure it." She sighed as she looked up tried to find the first star. "I remember seeing the stars once upon a time."

"You were young then, fighting wars, saving nations." Zeus replied. "You are not naive nor so young now anymore." He looked out onto the see. "If my brothers find that you are still alive."

"Uncle Hades and I have an agreement." Darcy stated. "You cannot scare me Father. I am too old for the prophecies of the 'big three' to be concerned with. Poseidon is aware of me as well." She felt her phone go off in her pocket. She pulled it out and sent the call to voice mail. She looked up to see her father staring down at her. "Sometimes, you have to let children go, I was not made to live forever in Mount Olympus, I was meant to be amongst the Mortals."

"Perhaps your mother was right."

"As vengeful as she is, Hera tends to be right." Darcy agreed. "I know that she is still angered about my sister stealing her possessions and scattering them." She tucked her hands into her pockets. "Goodnight Father, I hope that you have found what you were looking for." Darcy bowed her head before turning and walking towards the way she came from.

Zeus stared after her and frowned. He had spent the last few millennia erasing her name from myths and legends, her temples in ruins and her namesakes destroyed as punishment. For love, his daughter's greatest weakness now had become her greatest strength and he feared that in one hundred years, her power will grow in strides after being locked away.

* * *

><p>…..<p>

Darcy pulled out her phone as she stepped of the bridge and clicked on the last caller. She listened to the phone ring as she stepped into the private car waiting for her. "Hey you called?" She asked as the driver drove her back to the tower.

"How was the talk with your Dad?" He asked.

"Puzzling as ever." She shrugged as she leaned back against the warmth of the seats. She looked out the window to see an oncoming storm that wasn't planned rolling in. "It seemed to upset him a bit."

"Is that why I see lighting when is said clear skies on the news?" He asked.

"Yea." She sighed. "Are you sure that you're okay with this?" She asked him. "I can't give you anything."

"It's okay, I have enough for the two of us." He laughed over the line. "I'll see you back here in a bit."

"I'll see you in a few Sam." Darcy hung up her phone and smiled down at it. "Pout all you want Father." Darcy whispered as she looked up at the stormy skies. "I'm all grown up now."


End file.
